the_fellgaijan_fallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
In the world of Fellgaijah, there are many creatures, flora and fauna (and/or ethereal). Sapient: Engios (dominant) World Agents (ethereal) Plague Eaters (dominant) Humans (non-native; from a close dimension) Non-sapient: (dangerous creatures will be underlined, and will have a warning on how dangerous they are) Familiars/pets/mounts: Demyenmi (large raccoon/boar-like creatures used as mobile mounts; known for their climbing ability and difficulty to train) Puurtgrennrer (Energetic and clingy cat-like creatures about the size of a bull mastiff. They have six legs with two toes on first four and four toes on back legs. They are common pets and are considered good with kids) Tamyershe (small, fluffy dog-like creatures. They have long whiskers and long, tufted ears. Notoriously aggressive, but are considered good police dogs.) Hyaytwa (Snake-like creatures with two small arms and no legs. They are known for being difficult to train, but are very playful and need constant stimulation) Sudokyueulagg (Medium-sized, vibrantly-colored angler-like fish that breed fast and have short lifespans. High-maintenance) (any sort of domesticated animals brought in by humans) (still a WIP) Wild animals: Swaryarrer (griffon-like creatures that live in underground burrows. They are very territorial, and very strong (approach with caution). They can create gigantic caverns by connecting and expanding their burrows. They have crow-like faces with long fur on them, and lack wings.) Talmakkau (Eight-legged rabbit-like creatures that are many feet long. They have long ears and a dog-like face with three blank-white eyes. They should not be approached at any costs) Rembxarri (Large spider-like creatures. They have only six limbs, two eyes, and have no webbing (preferring to use brute force). Only one has been domesticated, and is still currently under ownership of Pageleos.) Pyayt (A creature only previously thought to only exist in myth, this cyclopic sea monster is three times the size of a blue whale and has a mouth filled with many sucker-covered tentacles. Stay wary on the sea, and do not approach at all costs) (any wild creatures that came with humans during the "Cataclysm") (Still a WIP) Flora: Edible -''' '''Emster (an apple-like fruit that is known for being sour, and are commonly used for flavoring in sour candies; toxic to Talmakkau and Hyaytwa) Beggyueo (A small berry fruit that grows in bunches on 50-100 berries per punch on their tree's branches. They are known for being sweet) Smarriey (a leaf plant (like cabbage) known for having sweet outer leaves and bitter inner leaves. Sweet leaves are often used in kid salads, while bitter leaves are often used liquid medicines; toxic to humans) (any edible fruit brought in by humans (except for grapes/raisins)) (Still a WIP) Non-Edible -''' '''Temyersalbi (a flowering plant with bright blue petals. Their pollen is toxic to inhale, and their grey jalapeno-like berries are sweet-yet very toxic. Often used in poisons) Uwenkyal (A sea plant that is known to have toxic pollen; do not swim in uwenkyal-infested waters) Fodaysay (A cone-bearing plant. Their cones look like berries, but when bitten shatter like glass and spread toxic pollen-filled sap. Stay cautious when walking under fodaysay trees) (Still a WIP) Inorganic creatures: "Tau Signatures" (Actually called "Tau: Sigma builds," they gained the name from humans misreading their title. The rams currently have the most of these defense robots)